


Safe now

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comfort No Hurt, Dream is a good boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After George is sexually assaulted, his boyfriend is there for him to help him feel safe again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139
Collections: Anonymous





	Safe now

**Author's Note:**

> no bad stuff happens.  
> only comfort here.

The message was sent. 

George sobbed quietly, curled in the toilet’s corner, hiding himself as much as he could in the green material of his boyfriend’s hoodie. His hands were shaking as he tried to cover as much of his fingers with the warm sleeve.  
He tried his best to stay silent, swallowing his soft cries, not wanting to be heard. Despite years of practice, he was failing, the helplessness and disgust overwhelming him to the point of making him unable to think clearly. He felt so dirty, used, like a chewed up piece of gum, spit on a floor.  
Pathetic really.  
The place was completely quiet, the silence only interrupted by sharp, irregular, desperate breaths mixed with messy sniffs. Then, the door was opened. He froze, trying to hide himself even more, make himself as little and unnoticeable as possible.  
Green, familiar boots made almost no sound on the ceramic floor.  
George let out a muffled cry when he recognised them, making certain who’s occupying the cabin for the person outside.  
“George.” The calm voice of his lover filled the air, echoing in hispanicked mind. He shook his head and hid his head between his arms.  
“Open the door, darling.” The answer was a silent cry, a few seconds later the door lock was slowly turning.  
Dream entered the cabin, a bit too quickly, making the other fall backwards. The boy was clearly a mess, his hair sticking out strangely from underneath the hoodie, his face covered in tears, eyes red from crying.  
“What happened Gogy?” Dream approached the frightened figure, as he hid himself back in the corner and started sobbing again. “I promise i’ll help you, just. I need to know what's wrong.”  
The brunette shook his head, trying to escape from his lover’s sight, stuck in the corner, with nowhere to run. Dream kneeled before him, silently inspecting the boy. He noticed that his fingers were tightened on his forearms, hurting the tissues enough to draw blood, when he reached out to stop him, the boy trembled and cried out fearfully. 

“Baby, i need you to give me your hands, okay? Just your hands, baby boy” Tone of his voice was calm, but there was unspoken strength in it. He wasn't going to fall apart, not now, when his love needed him so much.  
The boy only shook his head quickly, his closed eyes and face expression showing how very frightened he still was.  
“George, please. Look at me.”  
he did, after a few seconds of hesitation.  
The sight of someone so familiar made him calm down a little bit. Dream saw right through his blank smile, and realised he was going in the right direction.  
“Okay, great. You are doing great, baby boy.” Tears started escaping from the boy’s eyes again, but his eyes were still focused.

“Give me your hands.” It was more of a demand, but somehow said so softly, it didn’t quite feel like one. George obeyed, relaxing his fingers, allowing the other to see how much his hands were shaking, his eyes still fixated on the others face, like it was the last thing keeping him from falling apart.  
His hands were cold and tense, the temperature so unusual for the boy. Dream guided him palms to his shoulders, while talking to the boy.  
“George. I’m going to hug you. Is that okay, baby boy?” The other closed his eyes, all the muscles in his body tensed. He nodded once.  
Dream slowly approached him, surrounding his lover’s body with his arms in a protective manner. The boy froze, not doing a single movement to encourage the other, nor to push them away. 

George slowly moved him hands, barely touching the other's shirt. he hugged back, holding the material of his clothing in a tight grip,  
“It… It was so scary, Dream" his voice was silent, rusty, as if he barely spoke anymore. "I thought he'd… that he'll…" tears rose to his eyes. 

“Shhhh…” the soothing voice filled his mind “Everything’s gonna be okay, I promise.” Dream said giving his lover something to focus on. “I’m right here. You are safe.”  
The strings of words barely made sense to George, but the soft tone filled his mind like a favourite melody, as he kept himself focused only on trying to decipher the familiar sounds. “It’s gonna be alright. I’ll make sure you are safe, babe.” 

They rode home in silence, George hiding his head in his boyfriend's embrace. The taxi driver exchanged a few sentences with Dream and the rest of the drive was rather peaceful. 

"Im so sorry." George said when they were alone. "It's not really that much of a deal i just panicked is all and…"

"George, sweetheart. " Dream hugged him, his movement slow, observing the other's reaction, but relieved when his boyfriend leaned into his embrace. "It is a big deal. And you don't need to explain anything. I'm here for you." 

"I don't want to bother you with all that. "

Dream hummed. 

"You are never bothering me. But we can find someone who's a professional tomorrow, okay?" 

George closed his eyes, thanking heavens for his boyfriend. 

"Yea. That'd be. Very okay I think. Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> comment what u think pls


End file.
